Battalion Wars, To Save Xylvania
by BobbertCanuck
Summary: Xylvania begins to crumble without it's Kaiser. What remains of the country's Navy launches a mission to save the Kaiser from the frozen wastes of the Tundran Territories. Will the Xylvanians succeed in their mission? Rated T for future content. Filed under Advance Wars because there is no Battalion wars category.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to the Battalion Wars franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: The Journey<br>**

* * *

><p>Deep below, in the waters near the frozen wastes of northern Tundra, a pack of Xylvanian submarines (known as a wolf pack) close in on their destination. In one, the leader of all that remained of the Xylvainian Navy stands, surrounded by his lieutenants. His name is Baron Von Krieg. His mission was near impossible, the chances of completing it were next to zero. Nevertheless, it had to be done. They had to save the Kaiser.<p>

Maps were spread on the table in front of them, the letter X was marked on places they theorized the Kaiser may be buried. Even though the news of the Kaisers fate would have normally not be heard in Xylvania for a long time, soldiers who escaped Nova's wrath were able to tell those of the military who remained in the fatherland about the tragedy. Sadly no matter how well under wraps they were able to keep the news, the people eventually discovered the truth. This put Xylvania in a state of partial anarchy. What remained of the military imposed a state of martial law, in an attempt to keep the order. Baron Von Krieg, the last top brass in the Navy, proposed a radical plan to save the Kaiser. It was met with resistance and hesitation but in the face of total collapse, it was passed.

The Baron and the navigator checked their charts, they marked an ice sheet that they hope would be thick enough to hold the weight of a tank, but thin enough for the submarines to break through. Their plan was to surface through the ice, and send out search parties and patrols until they found the Kaiser. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one that could be done with the amount of manpower at their disposal.

"Baron..." An acid gas veteran started, "not that I have a lack of faith sir, but how do you know that Kaiser Vlad will still be alive when and if we find him?"

The room fell silent. The Baron eventually broke the silence.

"Well Karl, I believe that the Kaiser is strong enough to last a long time without food or water, but him being dead is a possibility. Nevertheless, we must still search for him."

Suddenly, a grunt ran in, looking in a state of panic.

"Sir, unidentified blips on the radar have appeared sir, they may be Tundran submarines!"

The submarine was smashed by a torpedo, rocking it. The baron was thrown against the table.

"Scratch that sir, they **are **Tundran submarines!"

"Everyone to their posts!"

The baron ran to the bridge and picked up the communicator.

"All Xylvainian subs, this is Baron Von Krieg of the TKS Attentäter, smash the Tundrans and then split up, There may be strength in numbers, but we must remain stealthy." he hung up the communicator, "Let's hope to god that those Tundran's haven't called for help yet."

The Xylvanian subs, split up and manoeuvred to try and flank the Tundrans, but they caught on, and manoeuvred in attempts to do the same. The Xylvainians were behind stormed with the torpedoes, communication between the captains eventually broke and the Xylvainian subs individually retreated and attempted to hide from the Tundran submarines.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello? This is the Baron aboard the TKS Attentäter, is anyone there?... nothing."<p>

The Baron had been trying to get in contact with the rest of the wolf pack for the previous two days. He was unsure of the men's moral, but his was at an all time low.

"Baron," Karl started, "I believe it is time to continue the mission by ourselves. Every minute we spend searching for the wolf pack is a minute that the Kaiser spends in an icy prison. By all means, we must complete the mission, with or without the help of the wolf pack."

As much as the Baron wanted to deny this, he couldn't, every word Karl spoke was true. So much to his regret he gave the order to abandon the search for the wolf pack. The submarine continued it's journey towards the ice sheet they had marked on their map. They were finally at their destination.

"Brace yourself, in case the ice sheet Is too thick." the Baron warned.

Slowly, the submarine ascended to the surface. The tension mounted as they got closer to the ice. Everyone on the sub cheered as they triumphantly smashed through the ice sheet. The baron stood on the balcony of the submarine, looking at the horizon as the sun set. It was a long journey from Xylvainia to Tundra, but they had finally made it.

"Baron," Karl started, walking up next to Von Krieg, "What do we do now?"

"For now Karl we rest. Tomorrow however, we begin our search for the Kaiser.

* * *

><p><em>Been sitting on this idea for a while, I hope you guys like it!<em>

_Reviews, ratings, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
